


This Love

by ForFucksSakeJim



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, first ‘I love yous’, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForFucksSakeJim/pseuds/ForFucksSakeJim
Summary: Mark says “I Love You” first
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	This Love

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I may have covid but that doesn’t stop me from writing cute fics. 
> 
> You can blame the gravebeaks discord chat for inspiring me to write this.

Mark never thought he’d be in love. Sure he loved his company, his millions of phones, and money and many other inanimate objects he surrounded himself with. 

But loving another person, that took him by surprise. Falcon Graves took him by surprise. 

Falcon took him by surprise and turned his world upside down. Loved him so wholey that Mark forgot that he never knew the feeling before he met the older man. 

And in the dim glow of the fireplace casting shadows over their faces, he felt brave enough to say it. “Falcon.” He started, watching the man tilt his head in response. His beak connecting with the feathers of his neck. A tell, Mark had learned, meant to have him continue on speaking. He was nervous, too anxious to instead tap away on his phone like his fingers so desperately wanted. He willed them down, Falcon was adamant about the no cell phone rule while they were cuddling. 

Falcon hummed, his hand coming up to grasp Mark’s hands, letting the younger bird instead play with his fingers. Mark took a deep, grounding breath, focusing instead on the feel of Falcon’s beak in his neck, “I love you.” He finally spoke and he could feel Falcon still beneath him. 

_‘Fuck_ ’ he thought as every bad thought raced through his mind. Of course Falcon wouldn’t feel the same way. Of course he had spoken way too early and ruined the only good thing he had in his life. Of course he would fuck this up too. 

“Mark.” Falcons voice tumbled into his ear and it made a shiver run down his spine, “My lovely Mark.” He continued, “I love you, too.” And Mark felt like he could soar. 

He turned in Falcons lap to probably face the larger bird. “Yeah!?” He asked, his eyes wide and he was graced by a magnificent Falcon smile. 

“Of course.” Falcon replied, cupping his face gently and bring their beaks together in a tranquil kiss. 

When they parted, Mark spoke, “Can you say it again?” He asked. 

“I love you.” Falcon replied and smiled as Mark nestled his head under his beak. 

“Hell yeah, you do.” He replied as Falcon wrapped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him even more impossibly close to him. 

“I love you.” He repeated and Mark never wanted this night to end. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come bother me on tumblr @ forfuckssakejim


End file.
